Rin Lunaria
Overview Rin Lunaria is a dryad on pilgrimage from the Sacred Arbor, located deep in the Twyst Lands. She is a sorcerer with a deep connection to plant life and forest animals. Background At merely 77 years old, Rin is barely a young adult in Dryad society. However, her keen magical ability and brave nature impressed many of the elders, and as such she was chosen to complete a pilgrimage outside the illusory walls of the Sacred Arbor. Her journey is twofold: both symbolic as a rite of passage for herself, and to find a solution to the waning of the Mother Trees, a recent phenomenon noticed only by the arbor in the last half-century. Armed only with a moonsliver staff and her vast knowledge of natural magic, she had left the safety of the secluded arbor on April 21st, 616, the day after her 75th birthday. Alone in the expansive and mysterious Twyst Lands, Rin scours the continent for a clue to saving her people. Personality Level-headed and calm, Rin has faced dangerous Twyst predators without even raising an eyebrow. Some would even call her cold, with the way she reacts to emotional stimuli. In truth she is merely quite reserved, her mind always on her final goal. Rin only speaks when absolutely necessary, and can often remain unnoticed completely in larger discussions. When prompted, however, she can offer insightful wisdom beyond her years. Equipment With the intention of travelling light and subsisting on the land itself, Rin wears a silk set of dress, gloves, and leggings, enchanted to prevent wear and repel dirt. The dress was made as a present for her journey, from the Crucifer Mother-Tree herself. Although dryads tend not to attach value to physical inanimate objects, Rin could not help herself from feeling somewhat sentimental towards the garment and the associated memories. Rin's only armament is a slender black staff, carved from the branch of a rare moonsliver tree, known only to grow within the Sacred Arbor. A potent conductor of magical energy, the moonsliver staff allows Rin to cast powerful spells utilizing the energy present in trees and other plants in her vicinity. Present Whereabouts Over the course of several years, Rin has journeyed far into the Twyst Lands, tending to stay within forested areas and only venturing into Elven settlements when she needs to. Hearing tales of a powerful empire that has sundered the sky itself, Rin has set her sights across the Bosphora Seas, believing that beyond the coast may lay an answer to prevent the waning of the Mother Trees. Special Abilities = Trivia A born daydreamer, Rin often spends moments gazing into the distance whenever she can. She is often lost in thought, making use of her natural connection to the wood in order to subconsciously guide her safely through to her destination. Although curious about the lands beyond, in truth she misses the arbor dearly, and is fervently completing her quest not only to save her people, but also that she may return home. As a dryad, Rin requires little food or sustenance, relying mainly on sunlight to provide energy. However, she is incredibly curious about what human sweets taste like.